Far too bright
by Togane Shiro
Summary: /Seharusnya aku... yang menjadi cahayamu./ /... Karena dulu maupun sekarang, aku adalah bayangan Aomine-kun./ ―dari ia menjadi bayangannya, hingga menemukan cahaya baru.


_**Far too bright.**_

_**Kuroko no Basket © Fujimaki Tadatoshi**_

_warning: (judul yang saya tidak nyambung.)__mungkin―ooc. setting waktu yang meloncat-loncat, tapi tetap berurutan. mungkin akan banyak scene yang tidak cocok dengan canon-nya, maafkan saya "orz so-soalnya saya cuma nonton animenya "orz (berniat baca manga setelah animenya tamat.)_

* * *

"Oi, Tetsu. Kau masih mau berlatih _shooting_?"

Orang yang dipanggil, Kuroko Tetsuya, menoleh ke salah satu anggota timnya, ia mengangguk. "Ya, Aomine-_kun_. Kau bisa pulang duluan kalau kau punya urusan. Aku bisa berlatih sendiri." Ia berbalik dan menghadap ke keranjang basket di depannya lagi. Ia melempar bola sekali lagi, bola itu mengenai _ring_ basket dan memantul pergi. Kuroko berlari kecil sambil mengumpulkan beberapa bola yang ada di bawah ring basket―bola-bola yang sudah ia lempar dan masuk maupun yang _miss_.

Kuroko menengadah ketika menyadari Aomine juga membantunya mengambil bola. "Aku tidak ada urusan setelah ini. Aku bisa menemanimu belajar _shooting_ sampai malam." Ia melempar salah satu bolanya pada Kuroko.

"_Sou ka,_" balas Kuroko singkat.

Ia mencoba memasukkan bola ke dalam ring lagi, namun gagal. Aomine yang melihat ini mengernyitkan alisnya, "Hoi, Tetsu. Mengapa kau sangat ingin belajar _shooting_? Lagipula semua pun tahu keahlianmu adalah _misdirection_ dan _pass_-mu. Kau tak perlu memaksakan diri seperti itu."

Kuroko menarik kembali bola yang hendak dilemparnya. Ia diam dan memandangi bola itu sejenak. "Aku..." Kuroko mengalihkan pandangannya ke Aomine, "aku hanya tak ingin membebani kalian..." hening sejenak. Ia melempar bola ke ring basket lagi, "aku ingin menjadi lebih kuat―"

"―kau bodoh ya, Tetsu?" potong Aomine di sela perkataan Kuroko. "Kau adalah bayangan. Semakin terang cahaya, maka semakin gelap bayangan. Kekuatanmu tergantung pada cahayamu. Kau tak perlu melakukan hal-hal yang tidak perlu seperti itu." Aomine menghela napas, ia mendekati Kuroko dan mengacak-acak rambutnya, "kau hanya perlu menjadi bayangan yang baik. Sisanya bisa kau serahkan pada cahayamu." Aomine tersenyum memamerkan deretan giginya pada Kuroko.

"_Yosh_!" Aomine meregangkan badannya, "jadi―kau masih mau berlatih?"

Kuroko menggelengkan kepalanya, "aku akan lanjut berlatih besok." Ia mulai membereskan bola-bola basket yang berantakan itu. "Biar kubantu," Aomine membantunya membereskan bola-bola itu dan membawanya ke tempat penyimpanan.

"Nanti temani aku pergi membeli eskrim, aku akan membelikanmu juga," ujar Aomine di perjalanan menuju tempat mereka menyimpan bola. "Aomine-_kun_," Kuroko memanggilnya. Aomine mengangkat alisnya, "hn? Apa?"

"... Apa kau mau menjadi cahayaku?"

Aomine menghentikan gerakan kakinya, Kuroko pun ikut berhenti dan menatap Aomine. Setelah beberapa saat, ia mendengus dan kemudian tersenyum, "tentu saja. Aku sendiri akan menjadi kuat―sehingga kau pun akan menjadi semakin kuat juga."

Kuroko tersenyum, "terima kasih, Aomine-_kun_."

* * *

Di lapangan itu hanya ada mereka berdua―Aomine Daiki dan Kuroko Tetsuya―dan sebuah bola basket.

Mereka berdua sudah diam untuk beberapa saat, semua karena sebuah kalimat dari pria yang lebih pendek itu tuturkan sebelumnya. Kalimat yang berhasil membuat Aomine Daiki terdiam, terpaku, tak tahu apa yang harus dikatakan maupun lakukan. Hanya diam.

"_Aku akan keluar dari tim basket Teikou._"

Hanya sekilas bayangan akan permainan basket tanpa Kuroko saja sudah membuatnya takut―dan sekarang ia bilang ia akan keluar?

Aomine tahu, ia memang sudah sering bolos latihan maupun pertandingan akhir-akhir ini. Tapi tetap saja ia senang melihat Kuroko yang menantikannya di lapangan basket dan tersenyum senang setiap kali ia hadir latihan. Dan sekarang baru ia sadari, perlakuannya ternyata sangatlah buruk.

Bahkan yang lain pun mulai berubah sejak itu, ia tak pernah berpikir bahwa hal ini pasti akan sangat menyakitkan bagi Kuroko yang selalu berlatih dengan keras.

Aomine menelan ludahnya, "Tetsu. Kalau bola ini meleset, maka kau boleh keluar. Namun bila masuk, kau... harus tetap bermain basket di Teikou."

"Tunggu, Ao_―_" Sebelum Kuroko sempat menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Aomine menembakkan bola itu. Beberapa detik itu terasa lama, selama bola itu ada di udara, Aomine terus berpikir bagaimana ia bisa meminta maaf pada Kuroko, atau bagaimana ia bisa bermain lagi dengan Kuroko.

Kalau saja ia tahu pertandingan terakhir itu akan menjadi pertandingan terakhir Kuroko bersama Teikou, maka ia pasti akan hadir di pertandingan itu.

Bola yang ia tembakkan ini sebenarnya adalah untuk membujuk dirinya sendiri. Untuk meyakinkan dirinya sendiri agar kembali serius pada basket lagi―walau ia tahu itu akan sangat _membosankan_―dan bermain lagi dengan Kuroko. Ya, demi Kuroko.

(Tapi, benarkah itu semua untuk Kuroko?)

"―mine-_kun_!"

―dan untuk pertama kalinya, Aomine gagal memasukkan bola ke ring.

* * *

"Aominecchi! Ku-Kurokocchi menghilang. Katanya ia sudah menyerahkan surat pengunduran dirinya pada Akashicchi. A-apa yang terjadi padanya?" lelaki berambut pirang itu langsung berseru demikian ketika kakinya menginjak lantai atap sekolah. Ia tahu Aomine pasti ada di sana. Ia tahu―Aomine pasti tahu sesuatu.

Aomine diam sejenak, baru saja beberapa jam berlalu sejak ia bertemu dengan Kuroko. Ha. Ia menyunggingkan ujung bibirnya sedikit, "aku tidak tahu―dan aku mau tidur, jadi jangan ganggu aku."

"Aominecchi! Kurokocchi... Kurokocchi pasti memngatakan padamu sesuatu! Apapun... apapun saja―beritahu aku!" Kise semakin kesal dan menarik kerah baju Aomine.

"Diam saja kau! Aku mau tidur dan jangan ganggu aku!" teriaknya sekali lagi. Kise mengepalkan tangannya erat, ingin sekali ia meninju Aomine, namun ia urungkan niatnya. Bukan karena ia takut padanya, tapi karena ia bisa melihat setitik kesedihan itu di matanya, dan juga nada bicaranya.

Ia akhirnya melepas kerah Aomine dan pergi dari sana, membanting pintu dengan kuat. Kini Aomine hanya sendiri di sana, tanpa ada orang lain. Tanpa ada Kuroko.

Ia mulai tertawa, tertawa dan tertawa sembari meneteskan air matanya.

* * *

"Kau tidak penasaran dengan pertandingan Tetsu-_kun_ dan Midorin?"

Aomine membuka matanya perlahan, ternyata ia ketiduran lagi. "Hng?" gumamnya sambil memutar badannya ke posisi yang lebih enak untuknya tidur. Ia menguap, "bukankah Midorima sendiri sudah bilang kalau ia kalah? Lalu apa lagi?"

Gadis berambut _pink_ itu tersenyum, "aku baru saja melihat video pertandingan mereka―"

"Ng... lalu?"

"―kau tidak penasaran... dengan orang yang menjadi cahaya Tetsu-_kun_ sekarang?" lanjut gadis itu. Aomine langsung membuka matanya, ia bangkit dari tidurnya dan menatap gadis itu sejenak, "orang yang menjadi cahaya... Tetsu?" ulangnya. Gadis itu mengangguk. "Orang itu sangat mirip denganmu... yang dulu..."

Aomine mendengus dan tertawa keras, "maksudmu ia kuat sepertiku? Aku jadi penasaran... orang seperti apa dia." Aomine menatap tajam pada gadis itu, '_yang benar saja―orang seperti apa sih yang menjadi cahaya Tetsu sekarang? Aku ragu ada yang lebih pantas menjadi cahaya Tetsu daripada aku._'

"Heh! Aku ingin lihat... bagaimana kekuatan orang itu."

* * *

Ia tidak peduli dengan apa yang dikatakan Midorima maupun yang lain―yang ia tahu hanyalah, orang ini lemah. Sangat lemah. Semakin ia bertarung dengannya, maka semakin kesal Aomine. Orang seperti ini adalah cahaya Tetsu sekarang? Jangan membuatnya tertawa! Ia bahkan tak bisa melewatinya sekalipun, dan Aomine bahkan belum bermain dengan serius.

"Cahayamu terlalu redup. Kau hanya akan jadi penghambat bagi Tetsu."

Aomine mengerutkan dahinya, salah satu tangannya mencengkram bola basket dengan erat, yang ia rasakan hanyalah kesal kesal kesal kesalkesalkesal**kesal**. Setelah datang untuk melihat kehebatannya, ia jadi tidak habis pikir Tetsu akan memilihnya menjadi cahaya barunya. Kenapa orang lemah seperti dia? Padahal jelas-jelas Aomine jauh lebih kuat darinya, Aomine adalah cahaya yang lebih terang untuk Tetsu.

'_Seharusnya aku... yang menjadi cahayamu_.'

* * *

Tak pernah ia bayangkan bahwa ia akan bertemu dengan orang yang sangat mengingatkannya pada Aomine. Permainan mereka... sangat mirip―ah, tidak, lebih tepatnya permainannya sangat mirip dengan milik Aomine _dulu_.

Apakah yang ia lakukan sudah benar?

Menganggap Aomine-lah yang ada di lapangan selama ini, ia pun memberikan _pass_ yang hanya bisa diterima Aomine selama ini padanya.

Tapi ia tahu... semirip apapun dia dengan Aomine, mereka tetaplah berbeda. Tangan Kagami memang hangat ketika ia mengelus kepalanya, ia pun sangat baik untuk berbagi roti isi dengannya. Tapi tangan Aomine tetap saja terasa lebih hangat, dan ia merasa lebih nyaman ketika disentuhnya. Sifatnya yang memang agak kasar, namun selalu lembut terhadap Kuroko.

Ha. Gara-gara memikirkan ini, Kuroko jadi baru menyadari bahwa ia sudah sendirian di lapangan ini. Yang lainnya pasti sudah pergi dan tidak menyadarinya masih ada di sini.

(Kalau saja Aomine ada, ia pasti akan segera sadar bahwa Tetsu-nya masih di sini.)

Pertandingan berikutnya... ia akan melawan Aomine. Ia telah memutuskan untuk keluar dari Teikou dulu, semua itu dengan tujuan untuk mengalahkan Aomine―bila itu satu-satunya cara agar Aomine kembali mencintai basket, maka akan ia lakukan. Ia akan lakukan apapun agar Aomine yang lebih mencintai basket dari siapapun kembali ke dirinya yang dulu―kembali ke dirinya yang selalu tertawa senang ketika bermain, bukan tawa meremehkan yang selalu ia lakukan sekarang.

Bila Aomine tidak dapat menemukan lawan yang sepadan dengannya, maka Kuroko akan menjadi lawan tersebut. Akan ia kalahkan Aomine dan buat ia memiliki lawan yang sepadan, yang membuatnya bisa mengerahkan semua kemampuannya.

Ia pasti akan menang. Pasti.

Kuroko akan mengembalikan senyum Aomine yang dulu lagi, senyum yang sudah Kuroko rindukan. Dan sebenarnya kalau bisa, ia ingin bermain sekali lagi dengan Aomine―berlari di lapangan yang sama dan melakukan _fist bump _seperti dulu.

"... Karena dulu maupun sekarang, aku adalah bayangan Aomine-_kun_."

* * *

_**A/N: **__Ini saya fail banget! Kenapa ffic ini jadi kayak gini? w(OAOw) Padahal rencana saya itu mau bikin angsty gimanaaa gitu, tapi entah kenapa malah ffic gaje seperti ini yang jadi. Maafkan saya yang sudah mengotori fandom ini dengan ffic junk seperti ini "orz La-lagipula saya sendiri nggak ngerti kenapa jadi ffic dengan beberapa part yang terpisah-pisah gini. Fail fail failfailfail__fail__._

_(Btw, sebenarnya ini terima kasih sama challenge-challenge minific yang ada di twitter. Karena diberikan tema, saya jadi nguras otak lebih keras buat bikin minific itu dan akhirnya saya dapat banyak ide untuk ffic ini. Kalau nggak, kayaknya ffic ini nggak bakal jadi ;u;)_


End file.
